Noche de primavera
by floraisms
Summary: Un simple corte de pelo cambió a su mejor amigo - Para la SawaHaru Week.
**Título** :

Noche de primavera.

 **Pareja** :

Sawamura Eijun x Kominato Haruichi.

 **Prompt** :

Break/ **Distance.**

 **Notas** :

• Este fanfic está dedicado a la semana SawaHaru.

• Atención con los **SPOILERS** del Acto II.

* * *

Desde que se había cortado el cabello, Kominato Haruichi había _cambiado_ , y no solo exteriormente. Sawamura no había podido evitar notarlo, y así como su mejor amigo había evolucionado hasta ser una persona diferente a como lo había sido, algo dentro de sí mismo también estaba sufriendo el proceso del _cambio_. Era como si ese corte hubiera -no solo- mostrado los ojos de Haruichi, también había provocado que los de Sawamura siguieran con insistencia la presencia del más bajo. A veces sus miradas se encontraban y, tan pronto como eso ocurría, Kominato volvía a fijar su vista hacia el frente, ignorándolo por completo, como si ellos dos no fueran más que dos extraños. Entonces Sawamura sentía que algo dentro de su pecho dolía, como si aquél órgano indispensable para la vida hubiera recibido un centenar de puñaladas.

Sus labios llamaban con insistencia el nombre de Kominato, pero éste no respondía más que con el silencio antes de marcharse hacia la dirección opuesta, o sumergirse de lleno en conversaciones que Furuya apenas era capaz de seguir. Nunca sus caminos habían estado más separados el uno del otro. No era justo, se decía Sawamura, ¿A dónde fueron aquellos días en los que ellos eran mejores amigos y compartían charlas _sin parar_? ¿O cuando se apoyaban el uno al otro en los momentos más cruciales? Sawamura quería a su amigo de regreso, quería retornar a esos días felices en los que ambos sabían que podían contar con el otro. Quería, _quería_...

Porque no era suficiente para él escuchar su voz únicamente cuando se encontraba jugando. A pesar de sus intentos por **romper** esa brecha que se hacía cada vez más grande entre los dos, Haruichi parecía ser sordo a sus deseos de retornar a aquellos días en los que ambos eran compañeros inseparables. No había nada que deseara más que tener una sonrisa dirigida a él de parte del más bajo, o compartir momentos inolvidables junto a él, momentos que, si bien parecerían insignificantes, formarían parte de sus recuerdos más adelante, cuando se graduaran.

Haruichi nunca había estado más lejos de él en toda su vida.

Y, _mierda_ , eso dolía.

— Haruichi-kun —saludó un día durante el entrenamiento, mientras el mencionado esperaba su turno para batear. No obtuvo respuesta alguna, más que una mirada curiosa de parte de algunos jugadores de primer año. Sawamura se sintió impotente, quería zarandearlo para que reaccionara, pero sabía que si elegía una medida tan drástica como esa, Haruichi probablemente se enfadaría incluso más con él—. ¡ _Haruichi-kun_! ¡Expongo mis más sinceras disculpas! ¡No tenía intenciones de haberte ofendido! ¡Por favor, sé mi amigo _otra vez_!

Nada, ni siquiera el más mínimo ápice de reconocimiento.

Sawamura apretó los dientes y, como era de esperarse, se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos.

— ¡HE PERDIDO A HARUICHI-KUN! ¡MI MEJOR AMIGO SE HA IDO! ¡HARUICHI-KUN, REGRESA!

— **. . .**

— ¡ _Sawamura_! —fue Miyuki el que decidió intervenir en la escena antes que ésta se saliera de control—. ¡ _Cállate_ , idiota! ¡Estás molestando a los demás jugadores! Ve a correr junto a Furuya.

— _P-Pero..._

— Órdenes del capitán, ahora _ve_.

Sawamura no tuvo más elección que asentir con la cabeza a regañadientes, e ir a cumplir con lo que le habían ordenado. Furuya ya estaba corriendo, y Sawamura pronto se unió a él tratando de no quedar atrás. Sin embargo, mientras corría no pensó en nada más que la frustración que sentía porque Haruichi ya no le dirigía la palabra. ¡Era tan injusto!

Esa misma noche, antes de ir a dormir, se dirigió a las máquinas expendedoras para comprarse algún jugo, y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Haruichi allí de pie, a solas, bebiéndose algo que Sawamura no alcanzó a observar. ¿Era café? Bueno, aunque ya había llegado la primavera, durante las noches el frío se hacía presente alcanzando temperaturas que provocaban que a los demás se les antojara beber algo caliente.

— ¡Haruc-! —pero calló al recordar que probablemente sería ignorado, así que dirigió sus pasos hacia la máquina y, tras ingresar el dinero, oprimió el botón para escoger la bebida de su preferencia mientras sentía que su pecho apretaba y dolía porque Haruichi estaba allí. El silencio se hizo enteramente presente mientras Sawamura recogía la lata y se disponía a marcharse. Haruichi se encontraba mirando hacia el suelo, todavía con la lata de café en las manos. Era sorprendente que alguien como Haruichi pudiera beber algo tan amargo—. Ese corte te queda bien, Haruichi-kun —dijo entonces, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. No solo puedo ver con más facilidad las expresiones que dibujas, también te ves más atractivo.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Sawamura decidió retornar a su habitación, donde Asada estaba jugando videojuegos en compañía de Kuramochi, pero antes de alejarse lo suficiente, la voz de Haruichi llegó hasta él.

— ¿De verdad crees que me veo atractivo?

Sin poder creer que acababa de escuchar la voz de Kominato, Sawamura se giró y observó a Haruichi, cuyo rostro estaba completamente enrojecido.

— ¿¡Haruichi-kun!?

— Hola, Eijun-kun.

Sintiendo cómo un centenar de mariposas revoloteaban ansiosas en el interior de su estómago, Sawamura tragó saliva y se acercó de nuevo a su amigo y compañero de equipo. ¿Acababa de hablarle? ¿En serio? Sawamura se sintió terriblemente aliviado, tanto que una sonrisa algo estúpida adornó sus facciones durante los siguientes instantes. Haruichi, que aún tenía los pómulos teñidos de carmín, trató de devolver la sonrisa.

— ¿N-N-No crees que es algo tan extraño que me vuelvas a hablar solo porque dije esas palabras?

— Si quieres, volveré a ignorarte.

— ¡Eso no, por favor! —se alarmó Sawamura instantáneamente, prefiriendo que su mejor amigo hablara con él en lugar de continuar ignorándolo.

Haruichi jugueteó con la lata que tenía entre los dedos.

— La verdad es que yo estaba extrañándote, Eijun-kun. De cierta forma me sentía algo solo. Ya no era lo mismo sin tu compañía y tu alboroto —la timidez era palpable en cada sílaba que brotaba de la boca del menor de los Kominato, y Eijun sintió cómo la cantidad de mariposas en su estómago incrementaba drásticamente, cada vez más furiosas por encontrarse encerradas en un sitio tan pequeño.

« _¡Yo...! ¡Yo también!_ » pensó Sawamura con ganas de lloriquear — ¡Yo también te extrañé mucho, Harucchi! ¡Como no tienes idea!

Y sin temor a que su amigo se enfadara con él, lo rodeó con los brazos sintiendo la forma en la que su corazón latía como loco. No podía comprender qué estaba ocurriendo con él mismo, pues se trataba de una experiencia completamente nueva. Haruichi correspondió al abrazo, y Sawamura sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse. La felicidad que sentía no podía compararse a nada, era como si estuviera flotando en el cielo sobre una nube. Nadie tenía idea acerca de lo bien que se sentía poder compartir algo así con una persona tan importante para él.

Entonces Haruichi apoyó la frente contra el hombro de Sawamura.

— No vuelvas a alejarte de mí, Harucchi.

— Prometo que no lo haré.

Porque aún eran jóvenes y Sawamura necesitaba todavía descubrir qué eran esos sentimientos. Mientras tanto, simplemente disfrutaría de su compañía y de su calor en esa gélida noche de primavera.


End file.
